Le bal
by Millama
Summary: Depuis la guerre, Harry et Draco se rencontrent souvent lors de bals, mais ce bal là se finit bien différemment des fois précédentes.
1. Chapter 1

Draco valsait avec Pansy. La musique battait, le rythme les emportait, le monde s 'était refermé autour d'eux. Enfin, plutôt autour de Pansy. Elle ne voyait que le serpentard qui lui ne regardait plus rien du tout. Les yeux fermés, il essayait d'oublier que c'était une fille contre lui. Que les cheveux bruns étaient plus courts, les yeux noirs étaient vert émeraudes cachés par des lunettes rondes et...attendez, que pensait-il exactement ? Il rouvrit les yeux aussi rapidement que ce que la pensée l'avait traversée. Pansy laissa tomber doucement sa tête sur son épaule et son ventre se serra, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il en avait marre de devoir faire semblant de l'aimer pour plaire à ses amis et sa famille. Qu'en avait-il à faire après tout ? Il n'avait déjà pas obéit aux ordres pendant la guerre, alors à quoi bon continuer ?

Sans plus d'explications, il repoussa Pansy et partit en direction des fauteuils vides. Il voulait prendre à boire, fuir, sortir, respirer. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette oppression, de ces bals à répétition pour la mondanité sorcière, pour les morceaux de gloires à récupérer et recoller. Il attrapa un verre de jus de citrouille rageusement et il passa les deux immenses portes fenêtre du salon qui menaient à un immense balcon où la vue donnait sur le jardin à la française de la vieille famille de sorcier qui les avait invités – et dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom.

« _ Alors, l'air frais ça soulage ? »

Draco sursauta, renversant une grosse partie de son jus de citrouille sur sa robe de sorcier vert bouteille. Harry qui était resté jusque là dans l'ombre se déplaça et un rayon de lune éclaira son visage faisant râter quelques battements au cœur de Draco. Il savait que Potter se rendait dans certaines de ces soirées hippées, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. A chaque fois il le croisait dans un coin de la soirée, seul et avec un air si blasé qu'il préférait ne même pas l'approcher.

« _ Oui. C'est étouffant là bas de dans. Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de ne pas me faire peur Potter. _Recurvite_.

_ Tu mens.

_ Je...pardon ? Fit Draco après que l'information soit arrivée à son cerveau.

_ Ce n'est pas étouffant là-bas. Répondit l'ancien Gryffondor en s'accoudant au balcon pour regarder les étoiles.

_ Si. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui danse. J'aime pas danser. Et pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que tu t'ennuies ? »

Draco lança un regard dédaigneux à son « ex-ennemi » mais lorsqu'il vit le visage désintéressé de Harry, il poussa un soupir et s'accouda lui aussi au rebord en pierre comme si Harry avait été un vieil ami. Il rougit à cette idée.

« _ D'accord, tu as gagné, je m'ennuie à en crever. Grommela-t-il.

_ Ta petite amie à pourtant l'air de bien s'amuser, fit Harry dans un petit sourire.

_ Ne m'en parles pas. Grogna l'ex Serpentard. »

Harry arqua le sourcil, étonné. Draco n'avait pas quitté la brune d'une semelle depuis trois ans que la guerre était finit, alors comment pouvait-il paraître si agacé par cette fille qu'il semblait adorer la journée ?

« _ C'est à ce point harassant ? Questionna Harry après quelques minutes de silences durant lesquelles Draco avait posé sa tête contre le marbre froid.

_ De faire semblant ? Toujours. Répliqua le blond amèrement.

_ Alors, tu mens au monde entier, mais tu racontes ça à ton ancien ennemi. Fit Harry amusé.

_ Pas si ennemie que ça finalement, la preuve on a chacun sauvé l'autre.

_ Hum. Mais cela m'étonne que tu n'aies pas le moindre sentiment pour elle.

_ En as-tu seulement pour ta rousse ? »

Harry se laissa choir sur un siège non loin que Draco n'avait pas vu. Il semblait las se dit Draco et ce dernier fut intrigué. Harry avait l'air si éreinté depuis quelques temps que ça en devenait inquiétant, même pour lui, un Malefoy qui se moque des autres.

« _ Tu me sembles bien fatigué Potter, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à venir à ces soirées si tu ne les aime pas ?

_ On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas répondre à une question par une autre question? Grommela Harry en lançant un regard en biais à son homologue.

_ Si, mais je suis curieux.

_ Moi aussi. A cette allure on est pas sortis de l'auberge Malefoy. Et je pense que tu as mieux à faire que rester avec moi ce soir. »

Il fit un mouvement de tête pour désigner la fête et Draco balança sa main négligemment. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette fête. Etrangement, la présence du brun lui faisait du bien, il ne se sentait pas obligé de sourire, de faire semblant, il était là et parlait librement. Pas de froufrous, pas de rire hypocrite et pas de petite amie collante et agaçante. Draco attrapa une chaise juste à côté de Harry et s'installa à cheval en face de lui. Les yeux verts émeraudes n'avaient pas quitté ses mouvements et il se sentit rougir.

« _ Je ne suis pas pressé d'y retourner.

_ Et l'honneur des Malefoy ? »

Draco faillit s'étrangler.

« _ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Se renfrogna-t-il.

_ Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît. Au moindre de tes gestes tu transpires l'obligation. Tu n'as aucune envie d'être là, et encore moins de te marier avec cette fille.

_ Très bien Potter. Je te raconte, et tu me racontes ensuite ?

_ On fait comme ça. »

Draco inspira un grand coup.

« _ Je n'aime pas Pansy. Mes parents ont décidé après la guerre de me destiner à elle afin d'avoir une descendance assurée et surtout parce qu'elle fait partie de la bonne société, personne ne viendra remettre en cause ce que tu as dit devant le tribunal si je me marie avec quelqu'un de bien vue. Malheureusement elle, elle m'aime et j'en suis plutôt agacé. Je ne suis là que pour faire garder un nom à la famille Malefoy.

_ Rien de bien joyeux en somme.

_ En effet. J'apprécie les galas que pour peu de raisons.

_ Qui sont ? »

Harry plissa les yeux, il lui sembla voir des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues du blond, mais ce dernier tourna la tête à temps pour qu'il n'en soit pas sûr.

« _ Je préfère ne pas en parler. Et la Weasley ?

_ Ginny, corrigea Harry automatiquement avant de hausser les épaules, ça n'a juste pas marché on s'aimait, mais...il manquait vraisemblablement quelque chose pour que ça colle.

_ Et les soirées comme cela ?

_ Oh...je viens ici pour m'occuper. Les gens ont des comportements drôles sans même s'en rendre compte. Tiens, approches toi, tu vois ta petite amie ? Elle dédaigne tout le monde, même les femmes. Pourquoi ? J'ai eu la réponse il y a peu, elle a peur qu'une d'elles te vole à elle. Mais elle ne sait pas que tu préfères les hommes, pas vrai ? »

Draco hoqueta de surprise. Harry avait murmuré ces derniers mots et il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.

« _ Comment tu sais ça toi ? Lâcha enfin Draco après avoir récupéré son souffle perdu par la surprise.

_ Oh...simplement parce que tu n'es vraiment pas discret. Rigola le brun. Ca se voit à des kilomètres sans vouloir te gêner.

_ Râté, je suis affreusement mal.

_ En vérité, je t'ai...surprit lors de la dernière soirée en présence d'un homme fort bien bâtit. »

La voix du brun était presque colérique.

« _ Oui, mais cet homme n'avait rien de bien intéressant. »

Il ne sut pas quoi dire de plus. Il avait envie de se défendre, d'expliquer, mais à quoi bon ? Ca ne regardait en rien Harry. Il soupira et le silence s'étira. Les bribes de la fête arrivaient jusqu'à eux mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Face à face, ils regardaient le ciel comme si le fait d'en observer les nombreuses étoiles allaient les sortir de leurs vie plus ou moins chaotiques.

« _ Nos vies sont pitoyables n'est-ce pas ? Articula Harry dans un chuchotis comme si il avait peur que cet instant de liberté ne s'arrête.

_ Hum. Ca aurait pu être pire. On aurait pu ne pas survivre, ne pas avoir les emplois que l'on souhaitait.

_ Hum.

_ Potter... ? Fit Draco après quelques minutes à réfléchir.

_ Oui ? »

Un silence s'installa. Draco se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais...

_ DRACO ! JE TE CHERCHAIS PARTOUT ! Qu'est ce que.. ? »

Pansy venait d'apparaître, furieuse, à la porte. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et elle semblait réellement paniquée. Son expression cependant avait changé du tout au tout en voyant les deux hommes les yeux tournés vers la lune. Draco, qui avait sursauté, se redressa pour prendre le bras de sa femme et la présenter à Harry avec une moue d'excuses.

« _ Potter, je te présente Pansy, tu la connais depuis Poudlard.

_ Oui, comment oublier ça. Ironisa le jeune homme.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ? Demanda la jeune femme pleine de colère.

_ On parlait vois tu.

_ Tu devrais être avec nous, le ministre de la magie vient de paraître ! Dépêches toi de venir ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Draco de faire un signe à Harry, elle l'entraîna vers le salon.

« _ Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Pansy ? S'énerva Draco.

_ Parce que l'on doit te voir avec moi.

_ J'en ai marre. Laisses moi. »

Il s'arrêta et libéra son bras. Ils étaient loin des gens amassés près d'une scène où un homme avec une robe de sorcier bleue nuit parlait.

« _ Draco, ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

_ Ecoute Pansy...ce n'est pas le moment, mais je ne peux plus continuer.

_ Pardon ? Continuer quoi ?

_ Notre relation. Je ne t'aime pas.

_ Mais...tes parents..., essaya-t-elle de rattraper.

_ Je leur dirais que je trouverais quelqu'un, mais je ne veux plus continuer avec toi. C'était une mauvaise idée.

_ Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de mieux ?

_ Non, je n'ai trouvé personne.

_ Mais pourquoi tu veux rompre alors ?! Tu m'aimes, je t'aime ! Lança l'ancienne serpentard, au bord des larmes.

_ Pansy...on ne va pas faire une esclandre en pleine soirée. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à rompre après ! Assumes MALEFOY !

_ Pansy je ne t'aime pas. »

Il eut juste le temps de voir une larme rouler sur sa joue et elle le gifla violemment avant de partir en courant dans sa robe de sorcier vert émeraude. Draco poussa un soupir, il avait grandement mérité la gifle, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que Pansy comprenne réellement les raisons pour lesquelles il avait répondu et pour cause, il n'avait eut le temps de rien dire qui soit une réelle explication.

_**Quelques minutes plus tard**_

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rester à la soirée et s'était enfuit pour rejoindre Préaulard non loin de la maison de maître. Il s'était installé à _la Tête de Sanglier_ qui s'était bien amélioré depuis la guerre. Tout était plus propre, plus lumineux, plus accueillant et des fois comme ce soir là, il y avait des concerts de groupes du monde sorcier très reconnus qui venaient jouer. Il commanda une bière au beurre et s'installa à une table éloignée du boucan et de la foule. Seul. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, être seul. Il but sa bière au beurre cul-sec, commanda un premier verre de whisky pur feu, un deuxième verre, le monde se mit à tourner et un sourire orna ses lèvres. Le chanteur fit un signe et le bruit cessa.

« _ Ce soir, j'aimerais chanter une musique moldu que nous affectionnons particulièrement avec le groupe. Cette musique est dédiée à tous les couples de la salle. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Pour vous, Aerosmith, Cryin' ! »

Un rire sarcastique échappa à Draco. Une chanson d'amour exprès pour ce soir alors qu'il venait de blesser la seule personne qui l'aimerait jamais et qu'il ne serait lui jamais capable de laisser échapper les mots « je t'aime ». D'ailleurs la seule personne qu'il aimait se trouver encore à la soirée, sûrement entrain d'espionner les gens. Attendez...il...était entrain de dire qu'il aimait Potter ? Il grimaça, dégoûté mais après un instant de réflexion brumeuse, il explosa de rire, il avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis, qu'ils avaient été sauvés l'un par l'autre et que...Potter était devenu un homme beau et réfléchit. Il avala son troisième verre de whisky pur feu et le gérant du bar lui lança un regard inquiet. Draco n'avait jamais prit de cuite et commençait à tanguer dangereusement sur sa chaise en rigolant seul. Il y avait de quoi se faire du soucis.

Harry rentra dans le bar, les cheveux ébouriffés, l'air effaré. Lorsqu'il vit Draco à une table seul, il s'avança, ignorant les accords de guitare et le chant qui recouvrait le brouhaha. Des dizaines de danseurs valsaient au rythme de la musique, se laissant emporter. Il donna un coup de poing sur la table et Draco dans un hoquet sursauta.

« _ Ca va pas de partir comme ça ! Hurla le brun pour recouvrir la musique.

_ Haha ! Ben c'est pas grave, tu m'as -hic!- retrouvé Potty !

_ Ne m'appelles pas comme ça quand je suis effrayé ! Tu m'as foutu les jetons !

_ -Hic!- y a pas de quoi avoir peur ! -hic!- Je suis là, et je vais bien ! -hic! Répondit-il en tentant de se lever pour s'approcher de Harry avec un clin d'oeil, malheureusement, il vacilla et atterrit directement contre le torse du brun.

_ Draco, combien de verres as-tu bu ? Fit l'autre en reculant un peu pour voir les pupilles du blond.

_ Euh...pas beaucoup ? Mais -hic!- on s'en fou ! -hic!- Je viens de rompre avec l'autre !

_ Ne me dis pas que t'as fait ça Draco..., marmonna le brun en soupirant d'exaspération.

_ Si ! -hic!- et même que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai fait de ma vie ! -hic!-.

_ Draco...

_ Chut ! Ne gâches pas ça ! -hic!- Viens danser...

_ C'est une valse Draco, on...

_ On quoi ? Je veux danser avec toi et ce que veut un Malefoy, il l'obtient ! »

L'effet aurait pu être sympa si un hoquet ne l'avait pas presque fait s'étrangler dans les bras de Harry qui resserra un peu plus fort son emprise autour du corps musclé du blond. Le blond se sentit tout de suite mieux, une vague de chaleur bienfaitrice s'était répandue dans tout son corps tandis qu'il sentait celui du brun trembler.

« _ Ca -hic!- va ? »

Le brun hurla de rire et Draco lui donna une tape avant de s'éloigner, vacillant, tout en l'attrapant par la main pour le mener sur la piste de danse. Vexé, certes oui, mais tenace. Il voulait sa danse. Harry sourit doucement, ce sourire que Draco n'avait jamais vu sur son visage et il se sentit défaillir, le sourire était pour lui. Harry attrapa alors Draco par la hanche et le colla à lui avec force. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Draco se sentit comme une collégienne lors de son premier rendez vous galant et il eut envie de se frapper. Il se retint cependant, d'une part parce que Harry le tenait tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste et d'autre part parce qu'il était bien contre le brun et qu'il ne voulait pas partir de ce nid douillet. Le brun était plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, mais il se sentait en sûreté.

Ils entamèrent un slow et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent tandis que Harry les faisait tourbillonner doucement. Un frisson parcourut leurs échines. Le monde se retrouva réduit à leurs corps. Ils entendaient seulement le rythme donné par la batterie ensorcelée, leurs cœurs battant à la même allure. Draco avait baissé la tête vers Harry, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs fronts se touchèrent. Harry ferma les yeux pour éviter de se laisser emporter, mais Draco n'était pas de cet avis. Il s'approcha plus près, frottant son nez contre celui du brun en se mordillant la lèvre sous l'accélération de son cœur. Il avait peur et était à la fois tout excité. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça.

« _ Draco...on ne devrait pas...pas après que tu aies bu autant..., tenta de le raisonner Harry.

_ Alors trouves un moyen de me faire décuver... »

Draco fit un sourire ravageur au brun qui lâcha tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Alors que la chanson continuait, il marmonna un sort sans baguette et Draco qui jusque là avait les yeux brumeux et dans le vide revint subitement à la réalité. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et lança un regard interrogateur à Harry qui lui sourit.

« _ Sort pour faire décuver quelqu'un, trouvé il y a quelques temps lors d'une mission d'Auror.

_ C'est pas du jeu...j'étais bien plus à l'aise... »

Harry ne laissa pas finir Draco, il le fit tournoyer et le ramena contre son corps avec force avant de faire un cercle complet et de le renverser en arrière, rapprochant leurs visages au maximum.

« _ Dans ce cas, dansons simplement. »

Et il le redressa avant de se remettre à tourner en tout sens sur la chanson. Draco se détendit peu à peu, les talents cachés de Harry pour la danse y étaient pour beaucoup, mais il ne dit rien, se laissant simplement aller, tentant d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ou se passerait le lendemain. Harry cessa de tourner, ses yeux émeraudes plantés dans le regard gris de Draco, un lien semblait apparaître et les attirer l'un vers l'autre. Harry inspira grandement, mais son cœur ne se calma pas et Draco ne put se retenir, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Explosion des sens. L'impression que leurs cœurs s'ouvrent et que des centaines de choses en sorte sous forme d'éruption. La vague sensation de s'envoler tandis que des fourmillements se répandent dans tout notre corps avec une incroyable chaleur. Tout est doux, tout est bon. Les lèvres du blond sont tièdes, soyeuses, goûtues. Son odeur enivre Harry qui entour le cou de Draco de ses bras. Ce dernier enserre sa taille.

Le baiser se prolonge et les minutes passent. Harry entrouvre les lèvres et Draco en profite pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche afin qu'elle puisse danser avec celle du brun en accord avec le tempo. Le souffle se perd, les joues rougissent, le sang bats à vive allure dans les oreilles, les lèvres s'entrechoquent, les lèvres glissent l'une contre l'autre, le monde donne l'impression de s'être arrêté. La chaleur se répand dans leurs corps et une larme roule au coin de l'oeil de l'ancien serpentard. Il se sent enfin lui complet.

Harry cesse le baiser, se recule et observe Draco, les yeux encore fermés, profitant des dernières sensations dans son corps.

« _ Il faudra que je me renseigne sur ce groupe moldu. »

Harry arqua un sourcil puis rigola en voyant le visage de Draco à la limite de l'extase et en même temps simplement heureux.

« _ Je t'aiderais à chercher.

_ Ca veut dire que...tu...je... ?

_ ...seulement si tu le souhaites.

_ Oui.

_ Et ta famille ?

_ Ce n'est pas un problème d'aimer un homme. Fit Draco en levant la tête.

_ Aimer ? »

Le visage du blond s'enflamma sous le regard ébahi de Harry qui attrapa à nouveau son homologue par le cou pour déposer un baiser enflammé – presque violent – sur ses lèvres.

« _ Désolé. S'excusa le brun, aux anges.

_ Hum...

_ Donc, ça ne fait rien ?

_ Non.

_ Dans ce cas...allons...approfondir tout ça, je connais un endroit très agréable... »

Et Harry attrapa Draco afin de transplaner dans une pièce à la chaleur douce et ensorcelante...il n'y avait pas à dire, ils étaient beaucoup mieux ainsi...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bien le bonsoir! :D_**

**_Voilà, une suite m'a été demandé pour cet OS, et je me suis dit que ça ne pourrait pas être une mauvaise chose!Attention, ceci est un LEMON, soit un acte sexuel (ici entre deux hommes), donc si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire, ne le faites pas!_**

**_Je vous laisse lire cette suite improvisée!_**

**_Milla_**

**_Musiques sur lesquelles j'ai écrit: Aerosmith' ~ Cryin' &amp; Aerosmith' ~ I don't want to miss a thing._**

* * *

_Et Harry attrapa Draco afin de transplaner dans une pièce à la chaleur douce et ensorcelante...il n'y avait pas à dire, ils étaient beaucoup mieux ainsi..._

La pièce se trouvait être une chambre aux couleurs chatoyantes et chaleureuses qui firent chaud à Draco. Les murs étaient peints du rouge le plus foncé au rouge le plus pâle parfois parsemé de orange. Les draps étaient de satin couleur safran et les oreillers avaient la couleur du sable. La lumière était douce, diffusée par deux lampes de chevet aux par dessus rouge bordeaux ce qui assombrissait la pièce mais réchauffait l'ambiance par sa couleur. Harry serra le blond dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour inhaler son odeur à plein poumons. Comme si il voulait ne pas perdre un seul arôme et graver ses fragrances dans sa tête. Draco rougit, peu habitué à sentir son cœur s'emballer pour si peu. Il encercla le corps finement musclé de l'ancien Gryffondor de ses bras et le brun releva la tête.

Une fois de plus, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et l'estomac de Draco tomba dans ses talons. Des papillons envahirent son corps et il sentit la tête lui tourner. Harry rapprocha ses lèvres, Draco gravit la distance restante et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Timidement, elles se caressèrent, le brun passa une main dans la nuque du blond et attira un peu plus le blond contre lui comme si il voulait faire fusionner leurs corps. Harry entrouvrit ses fines lèvres pour inviter Draco à entamer une danse douce et sensuelle avec leurs langues, à laquelle il répondit en avançant sa langue. Il joua avec la lèvre inférieure du brun quelques secondes puis fit se rejoindre les langues qui s'attendaient depuis le baiser dans le bar.

Draco poussa maladroitement Harry vers le lit, trop occupé par le baiser pour réellement faire attention à ses gestes. Harry s'allongea et le blond se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui en faisant un sourire pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il releva lentement la robe de sorcier de son homologue brun en prenant bien soin de caresser la peau douce au passage. Il sentait cette dernière frissonner sous sa paume et il eût envie d'accélérer le rythme pour entendre Harry gémir plus fort, mais l'ambiance était si délicieuse qu'il ne l'aurait brisé pour rien au monde.

Il remonta la robe suffisamment haut pour qu'ils se séparent le temps de l'enlever. Harry profita du fait qu'ils soient détachés l'un de l'autre pour enlever ses lunettes et passer sa tête sous la robe de sorcier de Draco. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, bien vite remplacé par un gémissement. Sous la robe, Harry venait de déposer ses lèvres sur le ventre de Draco et remontait désormais le long du ventre vers le torse où il fit passer la robe par dessus la tête du blond puis retrouva la bouche de Draco pour reprendre le baser où il en était.

Harry renversa Draco sur le lit puis fit glisser sa bouche sur la mâchoire du blond avant qu'elle ne retrace le chemin parcourut plus tôt. Il descendit ainsi jusqu'au dernier morceau de tissus restant : le caleçon. Celui de Draco était noir et après avoir embrassé le morceau de peau juste au dessus de l'élastique, il s'aida de ses mains et de ses dents pour faire glisser le tissus. Lorsqu'il passa sur la virilité de Draco son souffle fit frémir le blond qui gémit doucement son nom. Le caleçon rejoignit les robes au sol et Harry – après avoir caressé la peau de Draco – prit la fierté de ce dernier doucement dans sa bouche. Il enserra la base dans sa main et suçota le gland, Draco poussa un cri de plaisir. Bientôt, il engloba la totalité du vis de Draco de sa bouche et entama des va et viens lent. Le blond haletait, tirant par moment sur les cheveux de Harry, mais ce dernier en changeait pas de cadences sauf pour prendre le temps de goûter un peu plus Draco.

Avant que Draco ne se déverse, il remonta vers la bouche qui l'appelait depuis quelques minutes et l'embrassa pleinement. Draco donna un coup de rein pour échanger les rôles et lança un regard doux mais plein de désir à Harry. Ce dernier se demanda vaguement comment ces deux choses pouvaient cohabiter, mais il cessa vite de se poser des questions lorsque le blond introduit un doigt en lui après avoir prit sa virilité en bouche. La préparation se fit avec délicatesse, Draco voulant éviter à tout prit que le brun souffre.

Quelques instants après, il se redressa, surplombant Harry de toute sa hauteur, mais dans son regard, aucune trace de supériorité, seulement du désir et l'inquiétude que tout aille bien. Harry crocheta les hanches du blond, signe qu'il le voulait en lui et Draco souleva le bas du dos de Harry après avoir lancé un sort de protection et de lubrification. Il s'enfonça dans la chaleur du brun centimètre par centimètre, une fois totalement en lui, il cessa de bouger attendant le feu vert pour se retirer et recommencer. Une minute s'écoula, entrecoupée par la respiration saccadée de Harry qui était tiraillé entre le plaisir et la brûlure, puis il hocha la tête. Alors le blond se retira et se ré-enfonça d'un coup de rein puissant qui fit pousser un cri de plaisir à Harry.

Le bruit des corps s'entre choquant envahissait l'air, accompagné de cri de plaisir et de halètements. La tête de Harry ballottait de droite à gauche à la recherche d'un air auquel elle n'avait plus accès, trop remplit de ce plaisir charnel. Draco plaça les jambes du brun sur ses épaules et rentra en lui avec force touchant directement la prostate de ce dernier. La bouche de Harry forma un « o », mais aucun son ne sortit, les cordes vocales étaient bloquées par les sensations trop fortes. Le blond pilona encore et encore Harry et lorsqu'il sentit les premiers picotements signe d'un orgasme puissant, il attrapa la verge du brun pour lui administrer des va et viens qui le firent jouir quand le blond atteignit une fois de plus sa prostate. Les muscles de l'anneau de chair se resserrant autour de lui firent jouir Draco à son tour dans un hurlement.

Il retomba essoufflé aux côté de Harry qui se cala contre son torse d'une blancheur laiteuse. Leurs corps transpirants éclairés par la lumière rouge étaient repus et Harry posa sa main sur le torse de Draco pour tracer des cercles sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner. L'instant était calme, doux et tout deux, pour la première fois depuis des années se sentaient en paix, apaisé par une présence qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé aussi agréable...


End file.
